


Is To Yearn Her

by Pinx_B (orphan_account)



Category: Girls und Panzer
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9720284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: A single day to celebrate the notion of love will never be enough for those truly in it..





	

 

* * *

 

 

Darjeeling's eyes fluttered open as the ray of the morning sun seeped in through the curtains making her turn the other way to escape it. Unaware of the time and not nearly as interested in it as she should be, the blonde yawned softly and was expecting a remark from the person she shared her bed with, more so hoping to roll into her but Kay wasn't there and she became more alert.

"Kay?", she spoke out as her hand rested on the side of the bed that was still warm.

The chill of the February morning ran through her so she pulled up her duvet to protect her naked body and lay back down on her pillow.

"Where has she gone now?".

Her body was aching in pleasanter ways as she stretched out and closed her eyes again, reliving some of the moments from the previous night with an insatiable Kay loving her in ways that would make even a tank melt into a puddle.

Whilst she continued her ponderings as to where the blonde was, the bedroom door creaked open via a foot pushing it and in walked Kay with her usual beaming smile now illuminating from door.

"Mornin babe!".

Darjeeling sat up and couldn't help reciprocate the smile when she sauntered in with a tray that was brimming with all her breakfast favourites including her black tea.

"Good morning indeed" Darjeeling replied back dreamily as Kay placed the tray on the bedside table and then crawled into their bed.

She moved closer to Darjeeling slowly whilst on her knees till she was face to face and tilted it so that she could deliver a tender kiss.

The blonde's arms rested behind Kay's head as both stayed in that position simply savouring the delicateness of the kiss and the lazy movements of their mouths before they pulled back.

"Happy Valentines Day beautiful" Kay said with a smile and kissed Darjeeling's nose which made her blush further.

She ended up pushing Kay back so that she was sat on the bed and followed suit by sitting on her lap and keeping her arms around Kay's back now.

"Happy Valentines Day to you too Kay" Darjeeling replied and smiled, "That being said, it'd be a lie if I didn't say that being with you everyday doesn't feel like that".

Kay grinned and ran her hands down Darjeeling's back slowly and inched her face closer, "That makes me happy to hear, you totally deserve that and so much more".

"I think..I have all I need right here" Darjeeling softly said and joined their lips together, the feeling of Kay's soft hands going up and down the bare skin of her back setting her alight.

With her slight height advantage of sitting on Kay's lap, Darjeeling's fingers trailed down her white t shirt till she got to the hem of it and pulled it off, breaking their kiss also. She flung the piece of clothing to the other side of the bed and roamed her hands and eyes down Kay's body, enjoying them both like it was the first time she had ever touched her.

"I take it you don't want to have your tea first?" an amused and aroused Kay stated whilst leaning back on her palms and watched the way the blonde's blue eyes swept over each part that her fingertips aired across.

Darjeeling smiled between trapping her bottom lip between her teeth and Kay was sure she'd come just by seeing that whole image.

"As much as tea is a centrepiece of my life.." Darjeeling said as she moved both of her hands over Kay's chest and then rested them on her neck, "You take precedence over everything and right now I feel the overwhelming urge to show you that so come here".

 

Kay became light headed at all the sensations running through her at that moment; the way Darjeeling was touching her, the way she was talking to her, the way her intense eyes kept a lock on her own, the things she was whispering, all of it was making Kay claw at the walls of her mind to simply ravage her girlfriend there and then.

But with the way Darjeeling kissed her again with one hand trailing down her chest and the other on Kay's shoulder, it indicated that she had plans of her own for Kay.

The taller blonde could only yield to Darjeeling's desires whilst kissing her with an urgency that rivalled needing water in a desert as her fingers dipped under her shorts painstakingly slowly.

Kay moaned into the kiss which allowed Darjeeling to swipe over her tongue numerous times whilst taking it in her mouth and tugging on it. She couldn't help but to sway along as she grabbed Darjeeling's hips and held on as the blonde brushed her fingers over and in her.

Feeling more than satisfied with the state of Kay's arousal oozing onto her fingers, Darjeeling moved them over the nub that was aching to be touched and was met with a sharp gasp and Kay arching her body into her own.

Kay's arms moved onto Darjeeling's lower back, pushing down hard with every sweep of the blonde's fingers that were working her in a meticulous and pleasurable manner. The heat of her lover's skin against her own bare skin was adding more to Kay's libido as she trailed her lips down Darjeeling's jaw, pulling at the skin between her teeth whilst trying to keep her body still.

But Darjeeling wasn't making that easy when she pushed her fingers in and kept her thumb on the hardening spot that made Kay shudder with fervour and bite down on Darjeeling's neck.

Her other arm locked around Kay's head as her own moans punctuated the air now with the feeling of Kay's teeth sinking into her skin, the pressure that she was sucking on it and her hands locked under her thighs. In response, she deftly swiped her fingers in a circular motion with her palm following and it made the blonde release her mouth of her neck only to place it on another area and do the same.

Kay was breathing heavy between her lips licking all over Darjeeling's neck and moving her hips forward to match the speed of the fingers and palm rotating on her. She could feel herself getting closer to the edge with the way Darjeeling was pressed against her and tugging gently at her hair and whispering Kay's name in her ear.

Squeezing her legs tighter around Kay's hips and using more pressure from her arm, Darjeeling went on the final onslaught of bringing Kay over the brink knowing that she couldn't hold it down for much longer. With the way her hand had grabbed Darjeeling's upper arm and her other holding her shoulder from beneath it, Kay's body was shaking and getting more frigid as her climax came to a peak. She had buried her face in Darjeeling's chest as she inhaled and exhaled rapidly whilst clutching on as her reprieve overtook her.

The feeling of Kay coming undone and hearing her was music to Darjeeling's ears because nothing sounded as satisfying as knowing that she was the only one that could get the usually laid back woman in such a tangled state of pleasure.

She held her tight with the one arm wrapped around Kay's back whilst easing her down from the high she had reached and the level of how drenched Darjeeling's fingers were indicated exactly how far she had taken Kay. She slumped over Darjeeling's shoulder and taking in as much air as she could with her arms encircled behind her upper back now.

"I don't even know where you have the energy to do that considering last night but.." Kay murmured into Darjeeling's shoulder before kissing it, "That was mind blowing".

Darjeeling smiled between calming her own breathing down and pulling out of Kay, enjoying the small shudders coming from the blonde as she hit all her sensitive places by accident.

"You have everything to do with that".

Gathering enough steadiness in her upper body, Kay moved back and took in Darjeeling's glowing face, her cheeks dusted with pink and her eyes hooded. She could only groan with further arousal at the way Darjeeling smirked at her and placed her fingers in her mouth to clean them up with a content expression on her face when she slid them back out.

"That is far too much sexiness that I can deal with in the morning" Kay chuckled whilst raking her eyes over Darjeeling's body, "Never mind, I think I'll live".

"That is good to know because I'm not done yet" Darjeeling replied flirtatiously as she pushed Kay back onto the bed.

"As inviting as that sounds, dont you have a meeting at work?" Kay smiled and placed her hands on Darjeeling's hips as she hovered over her.

"You're not the only one to have had rearranged things to make today clear" Darjeeling said and bent her body forward to get closer to Kay's face with their lips a breadth apart.

"So you had this planned all along? I should've know" came Kay's teasing response whilst running her fingers through Darjeeling's hair and all the way down her back.

"For some reason, I'd say you are rather happy about that".

"Well, the body doesn't lie" Kay winked back and pushed Darjeeling down on her fully as she initiated another round of kissing that would pave the way to another day filled with nothing but each other's company.

 

Regardless of what day it was, their love for each other would always be as constant as the waves crashing against the docks and they'd continue to bask each other in it.

Just as they had always striven to do since they had crossed paths and fallen head over heels in love. The fact that it happened to be on a day that was supposedly about showering your lover with endless bouts of love was simply a bonus.

Because for them both, a day where they didn't spend a copious amount of time loving and treasuring each other was a day that was incomplete.

And being incomplete was something that they could never be when they had to luxury of waking up to each other every day.

 


End file.
